


Use Once and Destroy

by Doceo_Percepto



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Leech Abuse, Leech Death, Live Insertion, Other, There is something wrong with Six, Underage Masturbation, bit of gore, but what's new, mentioned child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Six plays with a leech
Relationships: Six/Leech
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	Use Once and Destroy

Rows of tiny serrated teeth. Slimy and black writing bodies. _Leeches_. The Maw had an infestation of them, slurping up the stray kids that may've escaped their captors but weren’t smart enough to escape a predator at the bottom of the food chain. Six once watched a kid get swallowed, thrashing and screaming, into one of those cavernous mouths. The leech’s undulating body stretched and pumped to accommodate, until there was nothing left but the dropped flashlight, and the bloated overstuffed leech. The sight of it made something funny and familiar twinge inside her.

She had her own goal, her own fate with the Lady. But she always made time for play or pleasure, when she could. This was a new way to enjoy herself, and she was determined to try it. The challenge came with capturing and subduing a leech. They weren’t adults, but they were strong, and could kill by bite or by constriction. this required some preparation. Six stole a meat hook from the kitchen (one small enough she could wield). Next she dragged a rat trap from the kitchen, and used all her strength to lift the bar up and set it. Perfect. 

Now she had to find her victim. 

Hands daintily clutching the meat hook behind her back, Six slipped between the woodwork, balanced on railings, and slipped around corners.She found one not far, hissing its hideous noises. Alone. It wasn't smart, to be alone. Six waved at it, dipping just close enough to get its attention. It lunged, and the chase began. 

Six’s feet slapped over cold floor. Little by little she led it back to her trap. Most leeches weren’t too fast - it was easy enough staying ahead of this one, and then taunting it when it lost interest and began to slink off.

Six hopped onto the rat trap, skipped over the metal plate that would set it off, and turned around. The leech blindly followed, unaware of the danger.

_SNAP_ the metal bar fwipped down onto the leech.

Six leapt in as soon as it was snared, raised the meat hook above her head, and plunged it right through the leech’s head, spearing its mouth shut. Now it was captured in two ways, for extra safety. It wasn’t going anywhere. Black blood pumped rhythmically from the skewered flesh, dribbling down its head and dripping past a mouth half-parted in a tinny, animalistic scream. Its long body curled in agony onto itself, trails of slime stretching between its touches.

_Try to eat me now,_ Six silently dared it. _Go on, try._

It didn’t do anything but writhe in agony, rattling the bar of the rat trap. Staring at it, Six cast aside her shorts and underwear. The coat stayed. It almost always did. She circled around to its back, the black tongue of its body flapping pointedly. Six sat down with her legs splayed on either side of its body. Its bucking tail slapped dumbly against one thigh, then the other. Six snorted derisively at the wet noise. The thing was in a panic. Its mad thrashing only made the meathook churn up its brains - or whatever it had in its head. Some mushy grayish thing that was bulging out of the wound. She should hurry while it was still alive.

Six pulled its tail towards herself, spreading her thighs. It slipped out of her fingers and flailed again. _Stubborn_. It took several tries, some where its cold tail licked at the outside of her cunt, and Six bucked hopefully, only for it to go wiggling away again. Soon her hands, thighs and vulva were coated in its sticky mucus, and Six was beginning to get frustrated. The thing was supposed to go _in._

Annoyed, she buried her fingernails in its rubbery flesh and pinned it to the floor (it made a wounded squawk). She scooted herself closer until the twitching tail tip was nudging at her hole. Six’s abdomen clenched. Yes. She wanted more of that. Six bit her tongue in focus. Closer, closer. It did everything it could to stop what she was trying to do; heaving under her weight, curling its tail away. It couldn't know her intentions, nor the connotation behind them - it was just a dumb animal. Still, she guessed it made sense that it didn’t want to do anything she wanted to do. Too bad. 

She crammed it an inch or so inside herself, then quickly shifted her grip from its back to the meathook.

The leech surged as soon as it was released, but with her gripping the meathook, it wasn’t going forward, no siree. It only had one way to go. Six spasmed, its thick body licking so deep that she wondered if it wasn’t halfway up her torso. Six cried out before she could stop herself. It was thicker than anything she’d ever stuck up in herself, and cold cold cold. The shock quickly burst into heated, frenetic arousal. 

Every inch of the leech was nothing but raw tense muscle and slick, and it was constantly moving and rubbing. It tried to twist up on itself the way it had before but now it was trapped inside her, laving sensitive tissue and bumping all kinds of funny, jolty places. Shivers shot up Six's spine and heat exploded across her abdomen. The thing was maddeningly stimulating, making her feel alive with sensitivity. 

Six’s thighs quivered, her body jerked and thrust involuntarily. One hand firm on the hook, she used the other to bury her nails into its body again, and hauled it closer, deeper. Painfully thick, it filled her up completely. Six squirmed, intense heat building under her coat. Her toes curled and her thighs tensed as she chased after the sensation, like she couldn’t shove enough of it into herself even though there wasn’t room for any more. 

All the movement meant the leech’s head was mush, though, and its efforts to escape weakened. Growling, Six shook the meathook, until the thing screeched and worked its powerful muscles afresh. Twice she repeated this, but the second time, the leech responded pathetically, barely trying anymore. Life was leaving it fast.

_Next time,_ Six thought fiercely, _I’m not letting it die so fast._

And there would be a next time. She wasn’t going to leave herself wanting this time, though. Eyes lidded, Six rolled her hips and let the thing’s twitching body slide in and out of her hole. Shivery sensations crawled all up and down her spine, while her fingers rubbed herself. The faster and wilder her pace, the more her walls clenched and pulsed around its body. The faster her breath came, and the more trembles coursed through her. She was outright panting before long, rutting desperately and swallowing up its length while her fingers vibrated back-and-forth-back-and-forth, faster, faster, faster -

Six gasped hotly and hunched double, riding out the waves of her orgasm while loosely humping against her unwillingly participant. The pleasure soared through her, then dwindled to a steady low-grade buzzing of contentment. When it was more like a quiet stream than a roaring ocean, Six became aware of how tender she felt. Time to bring it to an end, and retreat to her suitcase for a long rest.

Six wrapped both hands around the meathook and put all her weight into twisting and shoving it deeper into the leech. It convulsed in one final, violent lurch. Then it went completely still.

The thing died inside her, and a smile flicked at her lips. 


End file.
